Domestication
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Mahyaryf] Quand un stalker qui stalke se retrouve kidnappé avec sa proie stalkée, ça devient très vite compliqué. [Défi de Gryf]


_BON-SOIR ! Cette fanfic est un petit défi de Gryf, le (pas du tout) terrifiant cerbère de Mahyar. Il m'a cherché, du coup je vais être très gentille. Mewi mewi, un jour peut être. Bref, assez de blabla, passons à l'action mouhahahahaha._

 **Disclaimer :** Mahyar et Gryf sont leurs propres propriétés. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **DOMESTICATION**

Nous étions en fin d'après-midi, juste après une convention de JDR où Mahyar Shakeri avait eu tout le temps de convertir de pauvres petits humains innocents aux lancers de dès. Tout s'était très bien passé, il avait même croisé quelques demoiselles de la fanbase, qui lui avaient offert un immense porte-vue avec toutes les fanfictions du fandom, si bien que notre Maître des dès ne savait pas où il allait le ranger. Alors qu'il empilait tranquillement les nombreux cadeaux qu'il avait reçu dans le coffre de sa voiture, dont un magnifique livre intitulé « Romance Erotique » qu'il dévorerait le soir-même, il ne vit pas une forme humanoïde, l'épiant derrière le mur, un sourire idiot collé au visage.

Gryf, téléphone à la main, dans son cosplay de super-héros, était en mission. Enfin « mission ». Dans sa tête, il était en train de veiller sur son maître. Les autres diront qu'il était en train de le stalker. Il avait commencé ce petit jeu après sa rencontre avec lui, le matin-même, lors des dédicaces. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à laisser son Maître, partir, à contre-coeur, notre héros vit qu'il y avait du mouvement dans les buissons à droite. Il allait s'avancer, pour prévenir Mahyar, quand un truc se colla entre ses côtes. Il leva instantanément les mains en l'air, pas besoin d'être une lumière pour savoir que c'était une arme. Deux hommes sortirent des buissons, armés et pointèrent leurs armes sur Mahyar, qui ne laissa rien paraître.

« J'ai trouvé celui-là qui filmait derrière le mur, dit son agresseur d'une voix calme. »

Mahyar haussa un sourcil en le voyant, mais ne dit rien. Voyez-vous, là tout de suite, papoter n'était pas sa priorité. L'agresseur de Gryf lui arracha le téléphone des mains, le jeta à terre et l'écrabouilla. Heureusement que c'était un de ses amis qui avait pris les photos de Mahyar ce matin, sinon il aurait pu les tuer à mains nues.

« Fouillez-le. »

Les deux hommes firent avancer Mahyar contre le mur, puis se mirent à fouiller ses poches. Son dé et son propre téléphone subirent le même sort que le portable de Gryf.

« On fait quoi du gamin Boss ?

\- Bah... Embarque-le avec la cible. Quand il y a de la place pour un... »

Un des sbires partit chercher une camionnette. Ils poussèrent les deux hommes à l'intérieur, puis verrouillèrent le tout. Le camion démarra, laissant Mahyar et Gryf en tête à tête. L'aîné semblait plutôt calme, contrairement à l'adolescent, qui ne savait plus trop quoi penser.

« S'ils avaient voulu nous tuer, on serait déjà mort, dit Mahyar sur une voix terriblement impassible. Pas besoin de paniquer. C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Gryf.

\- … Oh. »

Mahyar eut un petit sourire, qui pour lui se voulait rassurant, mais qui était franchement flippant pour n'importe quelle personne en face de lui. Un tuyau à leur droit émis soudain un bruit étrange, à leur droite, et sans comprendre comment, les deux tombèrent dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque Gryf se réveilla, il se sentait bien. Il serrait un truc chaud dans ses bras depuis une heure, et il ne voulait plus bouger. Cependant, quand il ouvrit un œil, il bondit de frayeur. Mahyar le dévisageait, choqué, alors que lui avait pris le Maître des dès comme doudou. Mais quelque chose clochait, néanmoins, peut être encore plus perturbant que le câlin.

Mahyar et Gryf réalisèrent alors où ils étaient. Ou plutôt où ils n'étaient pas. Le sol était là, à quelques mètres sous leurs têtes, alors que les jambes des deux hommes étaient ligotées grossièrement ensemble avec une grosse corde, au plafond du hangar. Gryf essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter les dreads de Mahyar, lui fouettant le visage à chaque fois que le Maître des dès se risquait à un mouvement de tête.

« Tu peux bouger ? Demanda Mahyar d'une voix fatiguée.

\- J'essaye. Mais ils nous ont bien attaché ces cons.

\- Langage.

\- Oh la ferme. »

Un groupe de personnes entra dans la pièce. Ils étaient tous habillés en noir, avec une capuche. Mahyar en compta une bonne trentaine. Il aurait même avancé l'hypothèse d'une secte s'il n'était pas autant perturbé par un de ses dreadlocks. En effet, puisque Gryf en avait marre de voir les cheveux de son Maître, il avait attrapé une des mèches avec les dents et essayait désespérement de la lancer au dessus de la tête du MJ, pour qu'elle atterrisse de l'autre côté.

« Euh... Gryf ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je... balbutia t-il, en recrachant les cheveux. Rien du tout.

\- Je vais essayer de me détacher une jambe.

\- Quoi ? On est à six mètres du sol !

\- … Bon point. T'auras un bonus d'xp si on s'en sort. »

Sous eux, les personnes s'étaient placées en cercle, autour d'un tonneau géant, que deux d'entre eux poussaient. Pile sous eux. Mahyar semblait perplexe, son front était aussi plissé sous la concentration que la peau d'un bébé shar-peï. C'était trop mignon. Mais Gryf n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à fanboyer là tout de suite. Une voix s'éleva dans le hangar, féminine.

« Mes chers adorateurs, nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour mettre fin à la menace qui plane au dessus du monde que l'on appelle Cratère. »

Gryf se tourna instantanément vers son Maître, avec un regard noir.

« Mahyar. Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu encore ?

\- Absolument rien. Comme tu as pu le voir, j'étais en convention.

\- Pourquoi tu souris alors ?

\- Parce que la première personne qui m'aura kidnappé n'est même pas de la fanbase. »

Gryf aurait adoré se claquer la tête contre un mur. En bas, la cérémonie continuait. La chef des Capuches Noires, comme les avait déjà surnommé Mahyar, ouvrit le haut du tonneau, dévoilant de l'eau. Avec d'énormes méduses à l'intérieur. Si le Maître des dès produit un son presque d'admiration, devant cette mise à mort tout simplement sublime, ce n'était pas le cas de Gryf, qui commença à s'agiter sous la panique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait bordel ?!

\- On peut rien faire, répondit Mahyar d'une voix trahissant son enthousiasme. Tu l'as dit toi-même. On est à six mètres du sol.

\- Donc on est morts ?!

\- Bah... Ouais. Faut croire. »

A peine eut-il finit de dire ça que la Prêtresse Suprême se dirigea vers la poulie retenant la corde. Elle appuya sur un bouton, et la corde descendit lentement vers la cuve. Gryf se mit à hurler, puis s'accrocha à un Mahyar exaspéré. Ils s'approchèrent dangereusement de l'eau. L'adolescent doubla l'intensité de son cri quand l'eau toucha ses cheveux. Puis la corde se stoppa.

« Bonsoir Mahyar, dit calmement la voix féminine.

\- Bonsoir Myfanwi. »

Gryf ouvrit un œil, puis observa Mahyar, la femme, Mahyar.

« QUOI ?! Tout ça c'était un coup monté ?! JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER BORDEL !

\- Myfanwi voulait te faire peur. J'ai juste un peu aidé.

\- Je l'ai soudoyé avec des cookies. »

Mahyar leva la tête vers le tonneau.

« C'est des vrais méduses ?

\- Ouaip. C'est de la qualité.

\- Tu peux nous faire descendre s'il te plaît ? Demanda Gryf d'une petite voix. »

Myfanwi sourit sadiquement.

« Oh bien sûr. »

Elle coupa net la corde, faisant tomber les deux hommes dans le bassin. Toute la fanbase put apprécier le spectacle de Mahyar et Gryf, trempés jusqu'aux os, s'enfuyant en hurlant dans le hangar, des sacs plastiques collés un peu partout sur leur corps.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce petit OS ^ ^ J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, je le trouve pas terrible terrible, j'espère néanmoins qu'il vous aura plu ! Une song fic sur Balthazar arrive probablement demain, et ensuite on reprend Royaume en Perdition ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et toussa, bisouilles et à la prochaine !_


End file.
